lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
James McBrick (CJDM1999)
"Hello, James McBrick of Legotropolis at your service." -first line when entering the game. "Are there any legendary artifacts i should be warned about?" -second line when entering the game. "Hey guys, i'm back!" -third line when entering the game. James McBrick is one of the Level Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. He is a minor character who died before the events of the story. He is the first original character from the Legotropolis franchise. Background Born to a wealthy family in Legotropolis, James Henry McBrick is a famous adventurer, archeologist, spy and undercover officer in the police force. He searched around his home dimension for many legendary artifacts such as the Staff of Eternity, the Divinity Chest, the Cosmic Crystal, the Golden Scarab, Queen Diane's Tiara, the Mirror of Myth and the rare White Dragon Egg while stopping major villains from achieving world domination. He also met the legendary Mermaid with the Golden Hair. One of his famous rivals, Bellosh, is his most hated enemy of all time due to his cruel nature. He arrested Bellosh for trying to use the Golden Scarab to raise the undead from their burial grounds and was taken to the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum as a life sentence. He was then married to May Nooring and conceived a son named Danny McBrick. 5 years later, he was called in by Vaden. He was told of a prison breakout and was sent to check out the Asylum. Upon his arrival there, he was captured and taken to Tyranus by Enoch's Knights. At Enoch's Castle, James' fate was realized when Grand Emperor Enoch stole and absorbed his Creation Spark into the red crystal. After the tragedy, Vaden went to tell his wife May about his fate. Legacy 25 years after his death, his 30-year old Dan became an adventurer like him after his mother told him his passing. He then went on to find the stolen artifacts and return them to their owners, much like his father did. Abilities * Tracking * Technology * Illumination * Photo Mode * Disguise * Target * Acrobat * Grapple * Graffiti * Explosives * Hacking Quotes "There is no doubt, being overbooked is stressful." -Line while on idle. "Ah, Legotropolis. I love this beautiful city." -Line when in the Legotropolis World. "This is the Legotropolis Police! Put your hands up!" -Line when in combat. "Woah! I forgot to bring my own sunglasses!" -Line when inside a vortex. "Uh oh. I think i'm gonna be sick.." -Second line when inside a vortex. "Nice! I wonder how much i'd get paid for finding this rare object?" -Line when collecting a collectible. "Stand back. I know this is not a crime scene, but i have to figure this out." -Line when unable to solve the puzzle "Got it! Another problem solved by the master detective!" -Line after solving a puzzle. "Hello, sir. We met at my meet and greet for an autograph signing, huh?" -James McBrick to Walter Starheart. "So, you're an adventure too? We have something in common." -James McBrick to Clutch Powers. "I guess i'm not the only one collecting artifacts." -James McBrick to Indiana Jones. "I like your style, Chase. Want to get some coffee some time?" -James McBrick to Chase McCain. "Hello, Emmet. Can you teach me how to be a Master Builder?" -James McBrick to Emmet "Excuse me, lady. Do you happen to know where i can find an artifact?" -James McBrick to any female character. "My shift is over. Call me if you need me." -First line when leaving the game. "Danny, May, i'm coming home!" -Second line when leaving the game. "I'd really love to spend time with you, but i got a family to feed." -Third line when leaving the game. Trivia * His occupation is an amalgation of Chase McCain, Clutch Powers, Indiana Jones and James Bond. In fact his physical minifigure has mostly Indiana Jones' torso and legs. * James McBrick reuses Captain America's head from the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War which is also reused for Steve Trevor for the 2017 film Wonder Woman. * James McBrick's voice actor is unknown. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Characters Category:Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Allies